There's No Place Like Home
by memapizza
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero have left Oz and are trying to live normal lives. After running into Dorthoy, things look grim. But when Elphaba finds helpful spells in THE GRIMMERIE TWO, things change...
1. Chapter 1

I broke my promise- big time. Fiyero talked me into it. I promised "No Good Deed Will I Attempt To Do Again." However, when Fiyero heard that, he… Let's just say he wasn't so happy! He almost said we wouldn't leave Oz together. That's when I broke my promise. He tripped and I helped him up. It's amazing how many good deeds you do without even knowing it… So he decided we could leave then. After we left the gate I asked "Where are we going?" He didn't know. But I kept walking. And walking… I started to get scared. But just then we came across a HUGE sign that said "KANSAS" we decided we could stay here. We had sort of forgotten how we looked at the time (sweaty, tired, I was green, and he was a scarecrow) but we knocked on the door. A little girl in pigtails, and a blue and white dress opened the door. She looked surprisingly familiar. That's when I remembered my green-ness and that "wretched little farm girl" And from remembering WLFG (Wretched Little Farm Girl) I came to the conclusion that she would _not_ be very excited to see us. I didn't try to be mean to her. I just wanted Nessa's shoes. I'm still getting over Nessa dying. I don't know how it happened. What I do know was that it wasn't an accident. If I were a normal Ozian citizen then I could go to the Wizard and he could send Ozian officials out and find the murderer. However, I hate the Wizard, and he hates me. Also, I've never told anyone but, something inside of me says the Wizard did it.

Anyway, She opened the door and screamed. She went and got "Auntie Em" who screamed even louder. Fiyero was quite clueless. He tried to tell them that we really needed a house, and I admire him for wanting to get me a place to stay, but there comes a point where you should just give up. He, however, did not want to give up. I eventually dragged him away. I saw a bird and tried to ask him where we could stay, he couldn't talk. It kills me to know that animals have no ability to talk anymore. Fiyero found a nice little field and we slept there. Since there was nothing else to do I studied THE GRIMMERIE. I learned interesting stuff, but it wasn't important. I found the spell I did on the broom and the monkeys, the one I did on Nessa's shoes, and the one that I did on Fiyero. I found the one I did on Boq. I found spells to read people's mind and to change their mind. But that's not what I wanted. I wanted something that could de-greenify me or un-scarecrowify Fiyero. If I could do that, we could find a place to stay. I spent hours looking in that book. That book became my only companion because Fiyero would go off to try to find a place to stay. He never did. So every day, I read more and more of THE GRIMMERIE, until I looked through the whole thing. The last spell interested me though. It said

To make THE GRIMMERIE TWO mix together cocoa powder, lemon zest, and paper shreds and say: Eleka Nahmen Eleka Nahmen A Tum Eleka Tum A Eleka

WARNING: For skilled witches only. May harm others around you if not used correctly.

_That _interested me. So I said "Eleka nahmen Eleka Nahmen A Tum Eleka Tum A Eleka. Then- out of the blue- came another GRIMMERIE. I looked through it and at the beginning I REALLY got interested. It said it was made especially made for the witch that said the spell. That was me! So, there were spells to de-greenify and to de-scarecrowify. That night, I cast those spells. Fiyero looked like his good old self. I looked weird. Well, I guess I looked weirder when I was green. But I wasn't used to not being green… The nest page was the best spell. It was how to communicate with old friends. One word came to mind. Glinda.


	2. Chapter 2

**In 2008**

"You are going to do your homework Nicole" I announced to my daughter. She had left it sitting on the couch for 4 hours now. She needed to go to bed in 30 minutes. Normally I don't _make _her do anything, but I don't want her to think it's okay not to do her homework.

After I finished telling her my lecture about "doing homework is important, and if you don't do it and blah blah blah" and finished listening to her lecture about "you are such a pain, no one makes their kids do their homework and blah blah blah" she told me she needed me to sign her field trip pass.

I signed it Nancy Smith, my "name". I wasn't particularly excited about changing my name, but sometimes you have to do what you don't want to do. Fiyero went by Dan Smith. I even looked in my THE GRIMMERIE TWO and found a spell to make a fake marriage license, fake birth certificates, and all that. I don't like cheating, but I really had no choice. I was very pleased with THE GRIMMERIE TWO. If you needed a spell, it would add it to the book, and when a spell wasn't useful anymore, it went away. It knew exactly what you needed!

Anyway, I signed the field trip pass and _then_ asked where they were going (why I do that, I don't know). Nicole said they were going to a museum and they were having a "The Wizard of Oz" special. She also said something about wearing a witch hat, but I wasn't paying any attention. I hadn't told Nicole about Oz, and the whole Wicked Witch of the West thing, so she didn't know how much it hurt.

Every time she mentioned it, it felt like someone stabbed my heart, because I knew that she was learning to hate, well, me. Any mother out there knows how much it hurts to know that your own daughter hates you. When Nicole was 6, she had a Wizard of oz birthday party. Fiyero and I had to watch the movie. I was holding back tears. He was too. The girls cheered and clapped when The Wicked Witch of the West melted. I wanted to stand up and tell them the truth, but none of them would believe me, let alone ever want to hang out with Nicole again. One other thing I hadn't told Nicole was that, Fiyero and I will never die. I cast the spell on Fiyero when I made him the scarecrow. When I said "And however they try to destroy him, let him never die, let him never die…" Later I cast it on me.

When I tell Nicole the true story, I'll let her make her own decision, either dying at some point or never dying. Also when I tell her that story, I'll ask her if she wants powers. I took them away when she was 3 because I didn't want her to have to live with them. When she's old enough she'll choose.

Well, when she finished explaining the trip she reminded me I was going to chaperone. That was too much. Now was the perfect time to tell her. "Nicole," I said, "I need to talk to you". She made excuses like it was bedtime. HA! That would be the first time she's gotten to bed on time in years!

I pretended to understand though, saying "Good point, but this is important…" She followed me to my room. She sat on the bed and said, in her most annoying voice, "So- what's so important?" I explained it. I remember it very clearly.

ME: don't talk to me that way

HER: fine. (in a sweet voice) "So- what's so important?"

ME: (sighing) I was the Wicked Witch of the West.


	3. Chapter 3

She stared in disbelief for a moment and then laughed. I didn't really blame her. Then she asked the question I feared she was going to ask, "Then are you wicked?" I fought back tears and said:

ME: "It's not true. I'm not wicked. It's the Wizard. He was hurting the animals. They used to be able to talk, and I wanted to protect him. The Wizard spread rumors, and everyone hated me, my only friend was Glinda."

HER: "Glinda the Good?"

ME: "Yes, 'Glinda the Good'"

HER: "What about the movie?"

ME: "I don't know-probably the Wizard. Glinda kicked him out of Oz, so he probably came here and made the movie."

HER: "Why didn't Glinda clear your name?"

ME: "I told her not to."

HER: "WHY??????"

ME: "I didn't want her to get killed, like me…"

HER: "YOU GOT KILLED?????"

ME: "Yes! I MELTED!!!"

HER: "oh."

At this point we were both crying. In between sobs I said: "Fiyero. Elphaba." She looked confused. "Fiyero? Elphaba?" I told her that my name wasn't Nancy, and her father's wasn't Dan.

She sobbed louder. That's when I felt bad that I hadn't told her. She had to take it all in at the same time. So I didn't tell her about never dying. I would have, but the fear in her eyes told me not to.

---

Fiyero walked in and hugged us both, after looking at us like we were freaks… We _all_ appreciated the hug. Not just Nicole and I, but Fiyero did too. He doesn't like to admit it, but he likes hugs, considers it "dorky" to ask for a hug, so he looks for excuses…

---

The next day, Nicole wasn't the same. She was constantly asking question about Oz. I let her skip school that day (I know, I'm a terribly mother…) and we did a little interview.

She asked how Fiyero and I met, and laughed when she discovered he was the scarecrow! She kept asking about the powers though. I told her that she had them, but she didn't really believe me. She said she wanted her powers, even if it was only for a minute or two.

So I gave them to her (THE GRIMMERIE TWO had the perfect spell!) and told her how to make her own THE GRIMMERIE TWO, and she got her own book of spells, but it didn't have any really useful (in my opinion) spells.

It included: cleaning her room, doing her hair, getting cute clothes, and love spells…

---

As I suspected, the next day on her way to school (yes, I made her go to school) her room was _extra_ clean, her hair was _extra_ pretty, and I had never seen her clothes before… I suspected magic. That night, we were going to have a talk on abusing your abilities…


End file.
